Ice Cream
by Torao Lawliet
Summary: Kid yang 'terangsang' ketika melihat Law yang memakan Ice Cream dengan erotis / Gak pandai bikin summary / KidxLaw . Yaoi , Lemon/Lime / Mature Content / gak suka yaoi jangan dibaca


Title : Ice Cream

Author : Torao Lawliet ( Aya_GaemKyu)

Genre : Romance, humor, Yaoi/Sho-Ai, Lime/Lemon

Rating : M

Length : Oneshoot

Cast :

-Trafalgar Law

-Eustass Kid

OC :

-Monet

-Kira (Killer)

-D. Brothers (Ace & Luffy)

Disclaimer : One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei . Tapi fanfic ini milik saya. Gomen kalo jelek. Masih anak-anak dan masih amatir . Khishishi.

Dipagi hari yang cerah, dimusim semi kota Raftel. Bunga sakura tampak bermekaran disepanjang jalan. Tampak lah seorang pemuda jangkung, kurus oh! Bukan kurus, ramping bersurai raven berkulit tan menggunakan topi bulu berbintik dan hoodie hitam kuning disertai celana panjang berwarna abu abu terang berbintik hitam. Trafalgar Law, namanya. Pagi ini hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang libur bekerja maupun sekolah. Termasuk Law yang merupakan siswa kelas 11-A di Raftel Senior High School. Ia berjalan dengan mata terpaku pada buku bacaan yang dibawanya, buku kedokteran.

"Law-chan!"Seseorang memanggilnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang perempuan bersurai hijau, teman sekelasnya, Monet. Gadis itu berhenti disamping Law lalu menggandeng tangannya membuat Law berjengit 'Apa-apaan perempuan ini?'Batin Law kesal. Banyak memang rumor yang beredar jika Monet menyukai laki-laki tampan satu ini

"Law-chan! Temani aku jalan-jalan ya?"Pinta Monet seraya menatap Law manja. Law hanya menatapnya datar dan dingin, ia melepaskan gandengan monet pada tangannya lalu menggeleng

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa"Law kembali berjalan, namun tak lama Monet kembali menggandengnya membuat Law kesal. Dari arah belakang, tampak 4 pemuda, yang satu bersurai merah dengan tatanan seperti tulip dan dihiasi bandana /? Hitam, yang satu memiliki wajah tampan dengan surai blonde panjangnya, yang satu ini, mereka di sebut D. Brothers, sang kakak memiliki surai hitam legam pendek mirip dengan sang adik hanya saja poninya terbelah dua, dan sang adik memiliki tatanan rambut yang poninya nampak kekanan. Mereka Eustass Kid, Kira, Portgas D. Ace, dan Monkey D. Luffy. Kid, yang memiliki rambut tulip /dilemparKid/ mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram, ia hendak melangkah mendekati Law, kekasihnya, namun ditahan oleh Kira, pemuda bersurai blonde panjang

"Kita ikuti saja mereka, Kid"ucap Ace santai, sang kakak dari Luffy. Kid mendecih lalu melangkah mengikuti Law yang sudah bergerak, masih dalam gandengan Monet. Monet tampak menyeret Law ke berbagai tempat. Kid nampak kesal. Berbeda dengan D. Brother yang sibuk mencari makanan untuk memenuhi perut Luffy, Kira hanya mengikuti Kid. Lagian juga dia sudah cukup kenyang akibat disumpal takoyaki oleh Ace. Kid mendekati Law dan kini Kira hanya membiarkan saja

"Trafalgar Law"ucap Kid datar seraya memandang dingin monet dan alisnya , etto.. Kid tidak punya alis ya? Baik. Dahinya mengkerut entah berapa kerutan yang sudah tercetak jelas. Law tersentak lalu menatap Kid datar namun wajahnya dihiasi senyum manis dan.. Menggoda?

"Oh. Eustass-ya"Ace dan Luffy yang baru kembali dari kedai ice cream memberikan beberapa ice cream untuk mereka.

"Huh?"Kira memandang ice creamnya bingung

"Kau tak mau?"Kira tak menjawab pertanyaan Ace, dan langsung memakannya hingga tak bersisa. Beda lagi dengan Kid. Sesuatu tampak menggembung dibagian selatan akibat melihat Law menjilat dan memakan ice creamnya dengan erotis.

"Kid?"Panggil Monet dingin. Kid tidak menoleh

"Kid!"Kini giliran Kira yang memanggil. Dan tidak digubris oleh Kid

"EUSTASS KID!"Panggil Ace dengan berteriak membuat Kid menoleh dengan tampang bodohnya

"Apa?"Ace tak menjawab. Ia menunjuk bagian selatan dan ice creamnya yang meleleh hingga ke tangan bahkan berceceran ditanah. Kid terkejut lalu membuang ice creamnya, tangan kirinya menutupi benda menggembung bagian selatan. Ia menarik Law dan membawanya secepat kilat ke... Rumah mungkin?

"E-eh?"Mereka semua menatap Kid dan Law tak berkedip bahkan Ace nampak membuka mulutnya

"O-oh. Law. Kuharap kau masih bisa bersekolah besoknya. Aku butuh contekan darimu"ucap Ace penuh harap sembari melihat Kid dan Law yang mulai menghilang.

.

. Ice Cream

.

SKIP at Eustass's house

Kid menyeret Law cepat menuju kamarnya, dilemparnya Law ke atas tempat tidur, sedangkan ia mengunci pintu kamar. Kid mulai mendekati Law yang bersandar dikepala tempat tidur dengan kaki mengangkang disertai dengan seringai nakal. Tubuh dan kaki Kid terletak diantara kedua kaki Law yang mengangkang, sementara tangannya mengapit tubuh ramping Law. Iris golden bertemu abu-abu. Kid mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Law dan mencium bibir Law, namun tampaknya hanya ciuman biasa, bukan ciuman yang diharapkan oleh Law. Ia sedikit kecewa. Mengambil inisiatif sendiri, itulah keputusan Law. Ia menarik tengkuk Kid dan mencium bibir Kid ganas disertai lumatan-lumatan kecil dan bermain lidah yang didominasi oleh Kid

"Nghh.."Law melenguh kala lidah Kid menjilat langit mulutnya, perlahan saliva mereka berdua mulai mengalir diujung bibir Law membuat kesannya semakin 'hot & sexy'. Kid melepaskan french kiss mereka lalu menatap Law sembari menyeringai. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya di perbatasan antara bahu dan leher dan mulai membuat kissmark seraya melepas hoodie yang melekat pada tubuh sang uke tercintanya. Sembari melenguh dan mendesah, tangan Law mengelus tengkuk Kid dan surai merahnya yang indah. "Mmh.. Nnhh.. Eus..tass"desah Law dengan napas menderu. Diremasnya rambut merah Kid gemas. Kid mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hasil kissmarknya dengan tatapan puas. Ia menurunkan kepalanya menuju nipple Law yang nampak menggiurkan. Diciumnya, dijilat, dihisap dan digigitnya benda mungil berwarna pink kecoklatan itu, Law mendesah keenakan dengan menyertakan nama Eustass Kid disela desahannya membuat Kid tambah bersemangat.

"Mmhh.. Ahh.. Nnhh.. Kid.. Akh!" Kid perlahan membuka resleting celana panjang abu-abu milik Law dan membuka pengaitnya. Ia meremas 'sesuatu' yang masih terbungkus boxer hitam yang nampak mengetat membuat Law berjengit

"Ahhmm.. Hh.."Tangan Kid masih hinggap di 'adik kecil' Law seraya mengelusnya lembut membuat Law mendesah keenakan. Dihentikannya jilatannya terhadap nipple kanan Law yang nampak membengkak. Kid merosot kebawah, menuju paha Law. Ia melepas kain yang masih tersisa. Dan terlihatlah 'adik kecil' Law yang menengang dan sedikit mengeluarkan percum. Kid bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap Law yang benar benar terlihat 'Oh God damn it so Sexy' dengan wajah memerah, saliva menetes diujung bibirnya, matanya yang sayu, kissmark disekitar leher dan bahu, baju terlepas, celana dan boxer yang masih menggantung di kakinya. Law menatap Kid aneh. 'Memang tak salah aku memilih Law sebagai pacarku, hehehe'batin Kid senang. Ia meninggalkan Law yang terbengong dan kembali membawa semangkuk ice cream

"Eustass-ya? Untuk apa Ice Cream itu?"Tanya Law heran. Namun Kid tak menjawab. Ia menyendokkan ice cream vanilla itu dan meratakannya disekujur tubuh Law membuat Law mendesah, bahkan sang 'adik kecil' pun ikut terkena ice cream, ya, Kid memang sengaja meratakan ice cream itu di bagian selatan Law. Ia tersenyum, etto, menyeringai mesum lalu menjilati ice cream yang terdapat di dada dan perut Law. Law mendesah keras. Entah kedengaran sampai luar ataupun tidak, siapa yang peduli.

"Akhh.. Ki..dd.. C..'Mon..nhh.."desah pinta Law membuat seringai mesum Kid semakin tercetak nyata. Kid melepas semua kain yang menempel dikulitnya. Belum sempat miliknya menyentuh 'lubang' Law. Law menggulingkan badannya kesamping dan menduduki Kid seraya memasukan milik Kid yang berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya kedalam.

"H-hey Law! Kau belum penetrasi!"Ucap Kid khawatir disertai dengan mengkerutnya dahi Kid. Law hanya menggeleng dan memasukkannya.

"A-akkhhh!"Teriak Law kesakitan. Kid yang mengetahui itu mulai mencium Law sekedar melupakan rasa sakit. Tanpa disadari oleh Kid, Law sudah mulai bergerak naik-turun. Desah keduanya terus bergema di ruangan itu, saling bersahutan membuat suhu ruangan itu meningkat tajam

"Ahh.. Haa.. Ahh.. Kid.. Ahh.. Kid"Law menggerakkan pinggulnya seraya mendesah keras, beberapa kali milik Kid menumbuk keras prostatnya yang membuatnya mendesah lebih kencang. Tak butuh berapa lama bagi mereka untuk keluar

"Hh.. Mmh.. L-Law.. I'm cuming"Kid memegang pinggul Law sembari membantu Law bergerak. Tak lama, cairan Kid pun menyembur kedalam ruang itu, menimbulkan rasa hangat. Sedangkan cairan Law menyembur kearah dada dan perut mereka berdua. Law ambruk dalam rengkuhan hangat Kid yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, dan mereka pun tertidur pulas

GOMENASAIII! SAYA GAK BISA BIKIN Mature Content ! Jadi jelek. Ini juga pertama kalinya bikin epep di fandom One Piece

Mohon Reviewnya desu ^_^


End file.
